


Принять решение

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: AU концовка игры (все живы). Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.Написано для команды WTF Stealth Games 2019





	Принять решение

Вертолет, шумя винтами, набирал высоту. Джим Миллер сидел на своем месте и старался справиться со скручивающей внутренности тошнотой. Болело почти все тело, но при этом он испытывал чувство облегчения — все таки не каждый день чудом умудряешься выжить, когда шансов на это не оставалось. Он взглянул на Дженсена. Тот с невозмутимым лицом сидел на своем месте, а рядом с ним расположился их неожиданный пассажир.

На вид парень был ровесником Адама. Худощавый, с какими-то заостренными чертами лица, сейчас прикрытыми выбившимся из растрепавшегося хвоста прядями. Одет он был в испачканный и местами порванный смокинг. Впервые Миллер его увидел как раз после того, как Адам ввел антидот. Костюм на нем был тогда в порядке, даже галстук-бабочка аккуратно завязан. Оказалось что этот парень — Фрэнк — сопровождал здесь кого-то из гостей, хотя на самом деле «притащился чтобы спасти их задницы». Дженсен очень удивился и сердито попытался выставить нежданного гостя, но безуспешно — что взять с гражданского, приказы он даже не слышал. На споры времени не оставалось, поэтому решено было, что Адам идет спасать делегацию, а его приятель пообещал отключить взрывное устройство у Марченко.

Позднее, когда Дженсен одной рукой поддерживал немного пришедшего в себя Миллера, а другой едва не за шиворот затаскивал Фрэнка в вертолет. Джим успел оценить заковыристо составленные выражения, используемые с огромной дозой язвительности. 

Сейчас оба — и Адам, и его приятель Фрэнк — помалкивали. Конечно, их надо было расспросить, но говорить не хотелось. Оно и понятно — миссия вышла более чем сложной, остальная команда продолжала работать на месте, а самого Миллера решено было отправить домой и уже там сдать на руки медикам. Сейчас основным желанием было добраться до базы и отдохнуть. Джим решил повременить с расспросами — в конце концов этому Фрэнку они обязаны тем, что сегодня никто не взлетел на воздух. 

Парень что-то пробормотал. Миллер не понял ни слова, но видимо Дженсен услышал, потому что полез в карман разгрузки и достал упаковку обезболивающего. Фрэнк протянул было руку за лекарством и поморщился. Дженсен в ответ сжал баночку в ладони, словно передумав отдавать.

— Так, — он замер на несколько секунд. — Показывай спину.

— Джеееенсен, — парень чуть зубами от злости не скрипнул. — какого черта ты меня сканируешь?

— Фрэээнсис, — передразнил его Адам. — А какого черта ты полез в зону обстрела? Ты же говорил, что можешь отключить его дистанционно?

— Я и отключил! Но там были еще эти чертовы летающие роботы.

— Фрэнсис, — Адам аккуратно выдвинул ручное лезвие перед длинным носом спорщика. — давай ты снимешь костюм, и я осмотрю твою спину. Или мне его разрезать?

Вот теперь Миллер четко услышал, как скрипнули зубы. Фрэнк, подскочил и резко сдернул с себя пиджак, но видимо переоценил силы и пошатнулся. Адам успел среагировать вовремя и удержал того от падения, аккуратно усаживая прямо на пол у своих ног. Фрэнк с побледневшим лицом, казалось, даже не заметил этого. 

Адам осторожно поддел лезвием воротник рубашки и разрезал. Открывшаяся спина была покрыта множеством синяков. Видимо, Фрэнку здорово досталось, и держался он исключительно на собственном упрямстве. Дженсен негромко чертыхнулся. Он придержал одной рукой под грудь безвольное тело, другой неловко пытался копаться в кармане разгрузки. 

Миллер медленно, чтобы не вызвать новый приступ тошноты, придвинулся ближе и склонился, придержав Фрэнка за плечи, чтобы помочь. Адам благодарно кивнул, освободил обе руки и вытащил наконец шприц с обезболивающим. 

— Сейчас обколю. Потерпи Фрэнк.

Тот только закрыл глаза и обессиленно кивнул, чуть не упершись лбом в колено Джима.

Когда Адам закончил с уколами, он аккуратно завернул пострадавшего в собственный плащ и усадил рядом, придерживая за плечи. 

Фрэнк еще какое-то время пытался сидеть ровно, потом, видимо, плюнув на все, устало пристроил голову на плечо Дженсена и задремал.

Миллер смотрел на них, и в душе поднималась тоска. Когда-то и они с Нилом сидели вот так. Тогда еще не было известно про болезнь дочери. Они еще были счастливы. Они еще были семьей. Он тяжело вздохнул, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не побеспокоить спящего. 

Адам, не обращая внимания на Джима, чуть повернул голову и нежно коснулся губами взлохмаченной макушки. 

Едва вертолет приземлился, он вопросительно посмотрел на своего начальника, молча спрашивая разрешения. Миллер так же молча махнул рукой, отпуская подчиненного с его приятелем. Дженсен благодарно кивнул в ответ головой, помог Фрэнку подняться на ноги и аккуратно, придерживая за плечи, скрылся с ним в дверях ангара. 

Джим вышел из вертолета следом, но остановился на посадочной площадке, подумал пару мгновений, достал телефон и набрал хорошо знакомый номер.

— Привет! Это я, — он чуть запнулся, словно забыв как это — не ссориться с Нилом. — Я подпишу согласие на операцию.


End file.
